Survivor
by Pulp Fiction
Summary: What if Erin survived in Build It? It's up to the remaining survivors to stay alive. Surviving is a lot harder than Erin ever imagined. Completed. P.S. Summary sucks. But it's not bad for my first fic.
1. Chapter 1: Nail Gun

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of this!! Please don't sue me!! eep**

**Summary: What if Erin survived in Build It? Death is getting mad, and now it's up to the final survivors to save each other. Erin never knew that surviving could be so hard.**

**And no, I'm NOT going to beg you to review, but please at least take a look!**

**Survivor**

**Chapter One**

**Nail Gun**

It was a perfectly normal – yet boring – day. Erin had met up with Ian at Build It, and they had spent the day at the hardware store working with pin-head customers. Finally the store had closed, and the couple had begun closing it up when Wendy and Kevin, two assholes from school, showed up and started yakking about death or Death or whatever.

"Oh, yeah, we're all gonna die," Erin muttered, trying not to crack up and closing up the store at the same time. She wished those stupid pigeons would find a new place to annoy people. Setting the nail gun down on a shelf and went to join the others.

"You have to listen to us," Wendy begged, the pleading showing in her eyes. Erin decided to let Ian handle the two and went to rearrange some super glue. Suddenly there was a crash. Erin jumped. Had Ian left the forklift on again? She went to investigate.

Erin appeared at the end of the aisle in time to see Wendy grab Ian and pull him out of the way of a load of pickets (sp?). The two fell to the ground, and Kevin ducked with them as a few boards of wood fell on the trio.

"Ian!" Erin called, running down the aisle. "Fuck!"

"Erin!" Wendy cried as a bag of sawdust fell at Erin's feet, exploding in her eyes. Erin fell backwards, her hand flying to her face. Her head hit the shelf.

"Are you okay?" Ian asked as the three scrambled up.

"I'll be fine," muttered Erin. "Jesus fucking Christ." They looked around the store. Erin's head had hit the shelf just below where she had put the nail gun.

"Fuck," Kevin said. "If you had put the nail gun one shelf lower…" They all shuddered at the thought of what would have happened.

"Look, just get out of here," Ian said, standing up and brushing off his pants. "We need to clean up this mess or we'll get fired."

"But Death is still after you guys!" Wendy exclaimed. Erin and Ian rolled their eyes.

"Not this Death shit again!" Erin groaned. "So I almost died. So Ian almost died. So what? Just get the fuck out. But on second thought, maybe you can stay and help us clean up this fucking mess." She shot a glare at the two.

"Let's go," Kevin said, grabbing Wendy's sleeve. "It _did _skip Erin and Ian."

"Then who's next?" Wendy wondered aloud.

Ian rolled his eyes. A bottle of super glue fell off the shelf.

**Thanks for reading, everybody! Thanks for reviewing, everybody who reviewed! I like to know what people think. It starts to get more exciting in the next chapter. Also, in the story Erin was supposed to die in Build It, like in the movie, but by putting the nail gun a shelf higher Death skipped her. And of course it skipped Ian when the wooden picket things almost fell on his head.**

**Keep reading! It DOES get better!! I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2: Tricentennial

**Chapter Two**

**Tricentennial **

"So, what do you say?" Ian asked a few days later. "Should we go to the Tricentennial?"

Erin laughed. "Good one," she replied darkly. "Maybe Wendy and Kevin will be there, running around frantically and warning everyone that Death is coming." Erin laughed at his impression of Wendy, waving his arms around. "Oh, no!" he exclaimed in a high voice. "We're all gonna die!" He returned to his normal voice. "Really, Wendy? I thought we were all immortal." They both laughed together.

"Humor me," Erin said, standing up. "Let's go."

"There they are," Erin muttered, pointing across the crowd. "Or, there's Wendy. I wonder what her boyfriend's doing." Ian snickered.

Suddenly Wendy spotted them. "Ian!" she called. "Erin!"

"Oh, great," Ian muttered, rolling his eyes. "Let's go." He grabbed Erin's sleeve and they moved away through the crowd.

"Look at everyone," Erin said in disgust as they wandered through the crowd. "Getting all happy and festive. It makes me sick." Ian nodded his agreement. Erin shivered as a breeze blew through. She wrapped her arms around herself and leaned closer to Ian.

Suddenly Erin looked over and saw Wendy talking to a couple of juniors. She recognized one of them as her sister, Julie.

"Probably warning them about Death," Ian smirked, also catching sight of Wendy. The two started walking towards them just as one of the juniors stood up. A second later she was impaled. (**Out of Story: **I don't know what exactly impaled Perry, so if someone could tell me that would be great.)

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Ian muttered. "Death really is in the air!" The couple jogged over to a horrified Wendy and Julie.

"Ian!" Wendy cried, looking up. "Get out of here!"

"What?" Ian asked. "Do I cause your Death? Then let's get it started!" Wendy hopped up and started running in the opposite direction, Julie following her.

"What was that all about?" Erin wondered. "Come on, I think the fireworks are gonna start soon." They both cracked up, knowing neither of them cared about the fireworks at all.

"Want to go get a hot dog?" Ian asked. "I'm pretty hungry."

"You're always hungry," Erin pointed out, punching his arm playfully. They walked towards the hot dog stand. Kevin was working there.

"Oh, shit," Ian said. "We found Wendy's boyfriend." Erin laughed a little bit. Before they could reach the stand, however, Kevin ran off.

"What is he getting all worked up about?"

After paying for hot dogs Ian and Erin walked over to where Wendy, Kevin, and Julie were crouched on the ground after one another of their horrible experiences.

"What's going on?" Ian snickered.

"Ian!" Wendy called. "Get away from here! Get away from me!"

"You know what, I don't think I will," Ian said casually. Erin snickered. They kept talking, but Erin tuned them out as the fireworks began. She tilted her head back to look at the first one that exploded in the sky.

"Erin! Ian! Watch out!" Erin looked away from the sky in time to hear Kevin, Wendy, and Julie shouting.

"What?" Erin began to say. A firework had gotten loose, and it was heading straight towards them. Erin screamed and dropped to the ground, but Ian's reflexes were slower. The firework slammed into his stomach, hurtling his body back a few dozen yards.

"Ian!" Erin wailed. The four remaining survivors were all in shock. Erin rolled over to get a better look at Ian's body just as the huge McKinley Tricentennial sign slammed to the ground, right where she had been a few seconds ago.

**I told you it would get more exciting!! So, Ian's dead, and now Erin, Julie, Kevin, and Wendy are the only remaining survivors. In the next chapter, Wendy faces Death…in the face! Kevin intervenes, Julie gets paranoid, and Erin starts to actually believe Wendy… Stick around to see who will survive…and who will bite the dust!! Mwahaha! Okay, I suck at summaries, but whatever.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Final Four

**Okay, so I'm really cranking out this story! I don't care about reviews, but they are appreciated.**

**Also, the order as of the beginning of this chapter is:**

**Wendy**

**Julie **

**Kevin**

**Erin**

**Chapter Three**

**The Final Four**

A month after Ian's death, Erin was alone and depressed. Of course, she was usually depressed, being a Goth, but being around Ian had made her feel human. Now the one thing that kept her human was gone.

Erin was denial. And she knew it. She liked to blame Wendy and Kevin for his death, since they were present at the scene of the crime. In the back of her mind, though, she knew it wasn't their fault. They had tried to warn them about Death, and they hadn't listened until it was too late.

Then, in early August, Erin got a phone call from Wendy.

"Come over to my house, now," she begged, making it sound urgent. Erin sighed and complied, knowing she wouldn't have gone if Ian was still alive. Kevin and Julie were also there at Wendy's house when Erin arrived.

"What's up?" she asked in a bored tone. Wendy didn't say anything, instead showing her a photo. It was of Wendy herself, posing in front of a window. The way she was positioned it looked as if the corner of the window was lodged in her face.

"It was taken a week ago," she explained in a hushed voice. "I thought all the survivors should get together. I know not much as happened in the past month, but I think Death is back."

Erin wasn't sure whether to believe her. The four of them of all people should know what a photo could mean. She sighed.

"Okay," Erin said. "I'll stay here for awhile." Wendy cracked a smile.

The first half of the day was uneventful. Rain poured outside. Everyone kept to themselves. Julie read a book. Wendy was on her computer. Kevin watched TV. And Erin sat by herself silently, staring out the window and just thinking, thinking about life and death and Ian and Death.

Around lunchtime Wendy stood up.

"Does anybody want something to eat?" she called, walking into the kitchen. Kevin and Julie rattled off their orders, but Erin just shook her head, walking into the kitchen. Kevin walked in, too, and Julie was close behind him.

Wendy popped a few strawberries into the blender for a smoothie and turned it on as she bustled around, making a sandwich. Erin looked over at the blender and noticed that the lid wasn't on all the way.

"Wendy," she began to say, to warn her, but before she could the lid flew off the top of the blender. Strawberries splattered everywhere, and the blender seemed to explode. Erin and Julie ducked to avoid the flying shards of glass, and Kevin grabbed Wendy's shirt, pulling her to the ground with him. A sharp piece of glass slammed into the wall, exactly where Wendy's head had been a minute ago.

The final four lay panting on the floor, pureed strawberry splattered on them. Wendy rolled onto her back and reached up, pulling the plug out of the blender and turning it off. All was silent.

"Who's next?" Julie finally croaked, breaking the silence.

"You, Julie," Wendy replied in a low voice. Julie gulped and looked around.

"I could not be more paranoid right now.

**Oh, my! What a close call! Keep reading. In the next chapter, the survivors' ranks shrink to three, and Erin longs for Ian. The survivors learn they have to stick together if they want to remain survivors!! As usual, this brief summary sucks. But…stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4: And Then There Were Three

**The order is:**

**Julie**

**Kevin**

**Erin**

**Wendy**

**Chapter Four**

**And Then There Were Three**

Every day after Wendy's close call that August the four survivors stuck together. It was about a week after Wendy's near-encounter with Death that it happened.

Julie had been the most paranoid of all ever since. She looked everywhere for Death and was afraid to touch almost anything. She hadn't left the house once for the week.

That morning, Julie decided to get the newspaper.. The four were sitting around the breakfast table munching on prepackaged food (they hadn't dared to make anything themselves, since every cooking tool was a deathtrap). They were all silent, which hadn't been unusual lately. Erin had been sitting silently, thinking about Ian. She tried not to tear up at the thought of her late boyfriend. She had been thinking about him more than ever now that the survivors had decided to stick together.

"I'm going to get the newspaper," Julie said suddenly, standing up.

"I'm going with you," Wendy said immediately, also standing up. "You can't go outside alone, Julie. You're next." Julie nodded somberly, and the two sisters went outside together. Kevin and Erin rushed to the window to watch the two, making sure Julie was okay, although there was nothing they could do from inside.

The walk down the driveway was hazard-free, but crossing the street to get to the mailbox was when it happened.

Julie dropped something – her grandmother's charm bracelet, they later learned – and bent down to pick it up. Wendy, not noticing, continued on to the mailbox and pulled the newspaper out.

Wendy turned just in time to see Julie straighten up – and get hit by a car speeding by. Wendy screamed and Julie went flying through the air, her body getting impaled on a tree branch in the yard. Her body dangled eerily. Wendy screamed again, and Erin and Kevin yelped before running outside into the yard. It was too late. Julie was already dead, a dribble of blood coming out of her mouth.

Sobbing hard, Wendy bent down to pick up the charm bracelet that had initially caused Julie's death.

**Okay, so I know this chapter was short, but it was pretty dramatic! With three survivors next, whose turn is it to join Julie and the others? Erin comes up with a way to determine their deaths, but do the others really WANT to know?**


	5. Chapter 5: Photograph

**The order:**

**Kevin**

**Erin**

**Wendy**

**Chapter Five**

**Photograph**

"I know what we can do," Erin proposed a few weeks after Julie's death. By now, they all should have started college, but the surviving three were much too shaken by Julie's death, especially Kevin, who was next in line. Instead they remained in McKinley, and now they were brainstorming ideas to beat Death at its own game once and for all.

"What?" Wendy asked. They were all in her room. Erin sat up from her position on Wendy's bed.

"We take photographs of each other," Erin explained in a rush, proud of her idea. "They'll tell our death, right? Now we'll know what to look out for!" Wendy and Kevin exchanged glances. Erin's face fell. She was sure they would love the idea.

"Well," Kevin began slowly. "It's a good idea, sure, but I don't know if we're ready for that. I mean, to know, know how it will end."

"But if we know then we'll know what to expect so we can beat it!" Erin protested. "It's a good idea!"

"Oh, just forget it!" Wendy wailed from her desk. "Death won't stop until we're all dead!"

"Can't we at least try?" Erin cried, a tear slipping down her cheek. A sob escaped her lips. "We have to try to survive, for Ian's sake!" Wendy and Kevin looked at her. She hadn't meant to say that. "For – for Julie's sake! And Carrie and Jason's! And everyone's!"

Erin put her face into her hands and started to cry. She heard Kevin take a deep breath and looked up.

"Okay," he said. "We'll try."

Wendy charged up her digital camera. All three of them waited nervously until the battery was fully charged.

"Me first," Erin decided, standing up. She stood in Wendy's bedroom, stony-faced with her hands shoved deep into her pockets. Wendy snapped the picture, her hands shaking so much she could barely press the button.

It was Kevin's turn next. Erin decided to do it. Kevin stood in front of the window in Wendy's bedroom, and Erin took the picture.

Next was Wendy. She was easily the most nervous out of all three. Her body was shaking, and a few tears slid down her face.

"Let's – let's do it somewhere else," she decided quickly just before Kevin took the picture. "I don't want to do it in my bedroom." They went around in all different rooms of the house, but Wendy couldn't decide where she wanted to do it. Finally she stood in the garage, standing in front of an ancient dusty water gun on the wall. Kevin took the picture. Then they returned to Wendy's room to print them out.

"Here's mine," Erin said, grabbing her photograph. It showed her standing in Wendy's room, sullen-faced. Wendy had taken it sitting down, and it appeared as if the ceiling fan was lodged in Erin's head.

"Isn't that what Frankie's photo was like?" Erin gulped. But she had to stay strong. It had, after all, been her idea to do this in the first place.

Next was Kevin's. He was standing in front of the window, and outside the window behind him was an airplane in the sky, although in the picture it looked like it was heading for Kevin's head. When Kevin saw the photo he broke out in a sweat and reached for Wendy's photo.

Wendy let out a sob when she saw it. The old water gun hanging on the wall behind her was pointing directly at Wendy's head.

**Ooh, dun, dun, duh!! Probably the most exciting chapter yet, and it just keeps getting better. What do the pictures mean? Read on to find out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Side of a Bullet

**The order is the same.**

**Chapter Six**

**Side of a Bullet**

"I know what this mean!" Wendy exclaimed hoarsely. "Oh, my gosh…it finally make sense! I – I can end this all! I'm last in line…so I just have to kill myself! By shooting myself I will end this all! You guys can finally live your lives!"

"No!" Kevin exclaimed. "Wendy, you don't know what you're talking about! Stop!"

Wendy ran out of the bedroom, Kevin and Erin following swiftly. Wendy ran into her parents' bedroom, and Kevin scrambled after her, Erin struggling to keep up. Wendy's mother had always kept a shotgun in her nightstand in case of a robbery.

She pulled open the drawer and took out the gun, sobbing.

"Wendy, no!" Kevin exclaimed, grabbing at the gun. Wendy pulled it out of her reach. Erin, standing at the doorway, turned on the light to illuminate the dark room. Wendy ducked out of Kevin's reach and the gun went off, shooting a bullet into the lamp light bulb. The bulb exploded and the light went out, but not before a spark landed on the bed, setting it on fire.

"Run!" Erin hollered. Kevin grabbed the gun out of Wendy's hands and dragged Wendy out of the burning room. The three scrambled out of the house and into the growing night, collapsing in the yard. The whole house was on fire, a blazing inferno in the darkness.

Kevin, without thinking, dropped the gun on the ground and fell onto his back, panting with relief. Wendy snatched the gun up.

"No!" Erin screeched, reaching over and snatching at the gun just as Wendy pulled the trigger. It was too late. A bullet went flying into Wendy's stomach, and she collapsed in the grass.

"Call 911!" Erin bellowed. "She's still alive!" She knelt over Wendy's body as Kevin whipped out his cell phone and dialed 911, his fingers shaking. Wendy groaned in pain, giving Erin hope that she was still alive.

Kevin hurriedly explained the situation into the phone, and Erin felt herself sobbing. She had been doing a lot of that lately.

"Don't give up, Wendy," Erin babbled between sobs. "Come on, Wendy, keep breathing." She kept talking, not really hearing her voice.

Suddenly Ian flashed through her mind. Erin suddenly felt herself reliving the moments of Ian's death, of the interventions, of Julie's death, of the Tricentennial, all of the horrific moments that had led up to now.

Erin was shocked out of her reverie when an ambulance pulled up in front of the house and Wendy was pulled onto a stretcher by a few EMT's.

**Adding some drama to the mix! Will Wendy survive? Have they finally beat Death? Geesh…I think I'm gonna finish this story in one day!**


	7. Chapter 7: Slipping Out of Reach

**Chapter Seven**

**Slipping Out of Reach**

Erin and Kevin were piled into the back of the ambulance with Wendy. Tears streamed down their faces during the ride to the hospital.

"She has to survive! She just has to!" Kevin wailed during the ride.

The rest was a blur for Erin. They arrived at the hospital, and Erin and Kevin were forced to stay in the waiting room. They were told Wendy was being taken care of. They both continued to sob and cry, not just for Wendy but for everything that had happened and for everyone who had died in Death's cruel game.

It seemed like hours passed, but only about two had when they were told that Wendy had not made it. The sobs came harder and faster after that. There were only two of them left, and they had made it so far. But Wendy's life had slipped out of reach, and Death had gotten her after all.

Erin and Kevin both fell asleep curled up in balls in the waiting room that night. Erin awoke in the middle of the night, her neck muscles aching. She began to wonder if it really was over, if Wendy had been right. She had killed herself, and she had been last in line. Did that mean that Erin and Kevin were safe? She fell back asleep pondering all of this.

The next morning Erin and Kevin went to Kevin's house together, silent and somber. Before they did they visited the ruins of Wendy's burnt down home. They looked around the site where so much had happened since the Tricentennial. They saw the tree where Julie had been impaled, and lay down in the grass in the spot where Wendy had shot herself. The gun was still lying there in the grass.

Erin sighed. "Do you think we won?" she whispered hoarsely. Kevin nodded his head. They had won. They had beat Death. They were survivors.


	8. Epilogue: Five Months Later

**So, the end to the last chapter was pretty dramatic, huh? So…Wendy is DEAD! Erin and Kevin are the only survivors left, and it looks like they've beat Death…right?**

**The order is Kevin then Erin.**

**Epilogue**

**Five Months Later**

Kevin and Erin had finally learned to move on with their lives after Wendy's funeral, and they had gone to separate colleges both in New York State. In the first few months they had kept in touch and even visited each other, but for the last two months they hadn't been in touch with each other at all.

Now five months had passed after Wendy's death.

Erin heaved a sigh. She had a lot of homework to finish, and she still needed to get back to campus. She had just taken off a weekend from school to go hang out with some friends, and now she was taking the bus back to the campus.

She climbed onto the bus with her friends and immediately spotted a friendly face. Kevin was sitting in the back seat, staring out the window. She trotted down the aisle and sat next to him.

"Hey, Kevin!" Erin cried cheerfully, wrapping her arms around Kevin in a hug.

"Erin!" he exclaimed, hugging her back. "It's so great to see you again! We haven't talked in forever. How are you?"

They talked for a little bit, and Erin introduced Kevin to her friends.

Suddenly at one of the stops Erin began to sweat. She had a strange feeling…

Erin stood up. "I'm going to get off here," she told her friends.

"But the campus isn't for five more stops," one of her friends protested.

"I know," Erin said, and began to walk down the aisle. But the bus doors had already closed, and the bus began moving again. Erin gulped. Now she knew what the feeling meant, and she suddenly knew how Wendy had felt back on the roller coaster.

Death was in the air.

Just as the thought occurred in Erin's head, the driver lost control of the bus and slipped over a patch of black ice. The bus fell straight into a ditch off the side of the road.

Only seconds later, the whole bus exploded, killing every soul inside.

**Okay, so the ending sucked a little, but please tell me what you think! I know the story is kind of short, but I did crank it out in one day. I appreciate comments and criticism! This is my first story on the website, and I'm pretty proud of it. **

**Thanks!**

**Pulp Fiction**


End file.
